Pentatonix: A surprise party and dreams of destiny
by Fangirl Gaby
Summary: Pentatonix is on tour and also they are preparing a surprise birthday party for Kirstie. Meanwhile there's a feelings battle between Avi and Scott for Kirstie's love. Mitch and Kevin are worried for the group's dynamic... And Kirstie doesn't even know what's happening with her best friends. Is this going to end with Pentatonix?... KAVI and SCIRSTIE shipping.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Dreams and secrets

May 9th, the band is in a tour for North America. By now they're somewhere in Florida.

Scott was sited in a bench in front of the tour bus. A few minutes ago, he woke up Avi, Kevin and Mitch and told them to go outside to talk to them. Avi, Mitch and Kevin went out, hanging cups of coffee, and sat down beside Scott.

"What's all this about, Scotty?", Mitch said.

"Yeah, man... The sun is not even up yet", Kevin replied.

Scott smiled and said: "I'll tell you... I wanna make a surprise birthday party for Kirstie. Her birthday is in just a week"

Everyone looked excited for the idea. Mitch started applauding and all of them talked about where and how the party should be.

Meanwhile, in the tour bus... Kirstie had been having not very normal dreams for a long time ago. She hasn't told anyone yet, she didn't want them to get worried. Last night dream was about she lost in a building she didn't recognize. She was running through the hall, desperate for find a way out. There wasn't stairs or elevators and she was in a high floor. She was barefoot and wore a white short dress and didn't know why. At the end of the hall were two men, but she couldn't see them well. They were like screaming her name, calling her to go there... But, for some reason, she didn't want to go. She ran in the opposite direction, but she fell down... And then she woke up. In the past few nights, her dreams were about two men, in different situations but always two men. She could never see their faces.

Kirstie went to the front part of the bus; the coffee was already made so the guys were already up. She saw them through the window; they were talking very animated sited in a bench. She were to dress up and then went out.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?", she said, but they stopped talking when she came.

"We were talking... About the new songs that Kevin is preparing for us", Scott told her, a little nervously as she could notice.

"Oh that's awesome, Kevin! I didn't know you were working in new songs" she said faking that she believed Scott's lie.

"Yeah well... I wanted it to be a surprise but you caught me", Kevin laughed and so did the rest of the guys.

Kirstie was a little disappointed because she knew her friends were lying to her. "Can we talk inside, Mitchie?", she asked. Mitch surely would tell her what's happening.

"Of course, honey", Mitch answered while Avi, Scott and Kevin looked at him like saying "be careful with what you tell her".

"Do you think she knows anything?", Kevin asked.

"Of course she does", Avi said, "she knows us very well, she knows we lied to her. She is the smartest girl, how can't she know?"

"Yeah but... Don't you think she looked a little tired? But more like worry or sad I'm not sure... Something is happening with her", Scott said.

"Maybe she's missing Texas, we have been touring for a month already and..." Kevin was saying.

"No, Scott's right. It's anything else what's worrying her..." Avi interrupted Kevin. He looked very worried for her and so was Scott. The two of them were looking the tour bus. Kevin saw Avi's face, then Scott's face and then again Avi's... He couldn't help it but thought they had anything different in the way they look Kirstie, but it could only be his imagination. At least, he hoped it was his imagination.

Inside the tour bus, Mitch and Kirstie sat down on the back part of the bus.

"Would you tell me what you really were talking about?" She asked him.

"Do you think we lied to you?" Mitch was nervous by this moment.

"I'm sure about it" Kirstie said while looking down sadly.

"Hey hey... Please don't be sad, Kirst. Yeah we lied but we don't want to hurt you. It's for a good reason, I promise. Neither of us can tell you right now, but don't worry. It's nothing bad, trust me. We will never do or say anything that could hurt you or making you feel bad... You know it, right?"

"I know it... But try not to lie to me again, ok?"

"That's another promise. So... Are you ready for tonight's show?" Mitch said trying to make the conversation a little happier.

"I am, I really love touring don't you?"

"Oh hell yes!" Mitch screamed and made Kirstie laugh loud.

After that the two of them started talking about the show. A few minutes later, the rest of the group came and joined to the conversation. They decided to change the opening song, so they will start the show with _Daft Punk_ and end it with _Can´t hold us_.

The day was relative normal, except for Mitch suspecting about his best friend looking too much at Kirstie, just as Kevin noticed a couple hours ago with Avi too. He decided to talk with Scott after the show; he needed to know if there was something between the two of them or if it's just by his own. Show would start in one hour so the guys starting with the last minute preparations.

Kirstie was ready. She was already dress up and with her hair and makeup on point. She was standing on backstage waiting for her friends, looking at her phone and chatting with her family. The last show on Texas was amazing, she could see her family and was very happy, but now she missed them so much. Scott came and saw her alone.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh just chatting and waiting for all of you… Are you ready?", she asked with a smile. Years ago she had a crush on Scott, but she realized he just saw her as a little sister so she gave up. Even so, she couldn't help it but thought that he was very handsome and lost for a moment in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Very ready… Oh, you have a little of lipstick here…", he said while cleaning it so close of her mouth. For a moment he saw her eyes and thought about how beautiful she was. How didn't he see it before? He was in love with her, but why he noticed it now? He had been feeling this way for a few days but found the truth just now, why?

Kirstie was confused by the way Scott was acting. If she didn't know him well, she´d think he wanted to kiss her. But that couldn't be, right? Scott loved her but just as a best friend, she knew this since high school.

By that moment, Avi came close to them distracted by the new arrangements Kevin was doing to a song of Adele for Pentatonix. He looked up and saw Scott and Kirstie. He couldn't help it but was angry for what he was seeing. But that can't be, isn't it? Scott and Kirstie were just friends, right? Scott hadn't acted like he had a crush on Kirstie or something. And she looks more confused than in love. Avi didn't want to get mad with Scott; he was one of his best friends and loved him as a brother. Maybe it was something else… At least he hoped that because he had fell in love with Kirstie a little before the tour started but didn't know how to tell her or if he should tell her. Nobody else knows about it, not even Kevin. He came closer to them and put a hand in Scott´s shoulder.

"Hey guys, just ten minutes for the show to start, are you ready?", he said while giving Scott a look.

"We are ready, let´s do this!", Kirstie said excited.

She went to grab her microphone. Scott and Avi were looking each other ´till Mitch and Kevin came just in time to start the show. They looked their best friends and worried about.

"This can be bad, right?", Mitch asked to Kevin.

"I hope it not to be", Kevin answered, "Hey! Five minutes! On your positions"

Scott looked at Mitch, saw his worried face and then looked back to Avi. "We´re fine", he told him, but sounded more like a question.

Avi wanted to forgot all this bad feelings, Scott was his friend, he just couldn´t be mad with him. "Yes, we are", he said with an authentically smile.

Everyone took their positions, from left to right: Kevin, Scott, Mitch, Kirstie and Avi. And so the show started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Tensions

They started the show with Daft Punk, and the crowd was excited. In the middle of the concert, Avi got distracted looking too much at Kirstie. He forgot some of his parts of a few songs. Kevin was staring at him like saying "what's wrong with you, man?". The people didn't notice it too much, but the rest of the group members surely did. Scott noticed Avi looking at Kirstie and understood why he was distracted. That was something bad because now the two of them were with the head in another place. Scott totally forgot the choreography and crashed with Mitch twice while Kirstie was singing Rather be. Avi tried to focus but couldn't help it, he thought that Kirstie was beautiful and her voice was amazing while she sang her solo. Kirstie was very worried, Avi and Scott don't used to act like that, and she just didn't know what was happening to her friends.

Fortunately, the crowd seemed to think that was planned and loved it. The show finished, the group gave the thanks to their fans and went to backstage... Where Esther was waiting them.

"Can you please explain to me what the hell was that? You almost ruin the entire show!" She yelled at them.

"Yeah guys, what were you doing?" Kirstie asked very worried.

"It was my fault, Esther," Scott said, "I was nervous, I just couldn't focus..."

"No, sister, it was my fault," Avi interrupted him, "I got distracted and all went bad 'cause of it."

"But we did it awesome in shows before... What was different here?" Kirstie wanted to know.

Avi and Scott turned at her, like they were giving her the answer just with a look. Mitch was the only one who noticed it. "Hey is ok, everyone has a bad day sometimes. We are lucky that the crowd thought that we did it on porpoise..." He said.

"So lucky..." Esther said threateningly.

"... And you two just have to rest, tomorrow is gonna be better, you'll see!" Mitch said.

After that, they all where going to the tour bus. Kirstie hadn't said anything along the way, she was thinking about this day. First the nightmare... Well, another nightmare, then her friends hiding something to her and now Avi and Scott acting weird. They were now in front of the bus door.

"Kirstie, honey, can you bring us something to drink, please? Scott and I have to talk about the new episode of Superfruit." Mitch said and then took Scott apart.

"Yeah, Avi and I have to talk about the new arrangement for Adele's song." Kevin added and took Avi at the opposite side.

Kirstie was standing there for about two minutes, looking to the ways her friends took. "Great, another reason to be confused about." She thought. She decided to go inside. In the mini fridge were just a few sodas. She was going to bring them to Scott and Mitch when her phone rang. It was her mom. She answered a talked for a while.

"We still have a couple days for filming the new episode..." Scott was saying.

"That's not really what I wanna talk to you. What happened to you today?"

Scott looked at his best friend, and very serious he said: "I'm in love with Kirstie."

"Wait... Really?" Mitch said surprised.

"I thought I was very obvious."

"Oh you are! It's just that I didn't think you were to accept it so easily. You're lucky that she didn't notice it."

"You think so?" Scott said while he sat on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sure about it. Hey... Are you ok?" Mitch was genuinely worried about his best friend and the entire situation.

"I don't know... I feel like I couldn't breathe. Like something too big was crashing my chest and it grow up every time I see her but, at the same time, I'm very happy just for seeing her... Is that even normal?"

"That's a broken heart, my friend." Mitch said putting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"I don't think so. How can my heart be broken if nothing have happened for it to be?"

"Maybe it is because you know that you shouldn't date her."

"Shouldn't I?"

"No, well, I mean..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Scott interrupted him and looked at the floor with the saddest face Mitch had ever seen in him.

"Scotty, if there is a way for you to be happy and for Pentatonix to be fine, I'll do anything to find it." Mitch said very honestly.

"Thanks, Mitch... And don't call me Scotty."

"Why, Scotty?" Mitch said smiling.

"Stop it." Scott said and now the both of them were laughing.

"Will you tell me what's happening?" Kevin asked to Avi.

"I'm not very sure... I know I almost screwed it tonight, I'm sorry."

"Why were you so distracted? We have done it awesome in shows before..."

"This show was different..." Avi said trying to avoid the conversation.

"But why? Hey bro, you can tell me anything."

"It's... I think it's because, before the show started, Scott was talking to Kirstie and I could say Mitch noticed how I looked at her and... Oh God, I don't think it's a secret anymore."

"Do you like Kirstie?"

"I love her." Avi said looking nowhere.

"Since when?" Kevin was shocked.

"A few weeks before the tour started... I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I know this is going to be a problem. Neither of us can date a member of the group. It would be awkward if we have a fight or something like that. I thought about it a lot when I discovered my feelings for her, I knew I'd live with her in a bus for almost three months and that I possibly couldn't hide my feelings for a long time. I knew the truth will be out some day, but I never thought how bad it would feel... Not like this, not now ruining a show."

Kevin hated to see his best friend so down, but he didn't know very well how to make him feel better. How can he cure a broken heart? "How did this happen?" He ended asking him.

"How I fell in love with her? Mmm... We were in one of the rehearsals for the tour, Kirstie was singing Rather be and she looked so happy with that song; she loves it. I was looking at her and thinking that I´ve never saw her that passionate with a song before. She was walking through the stage and smiling with that little twist she does with her mouth; she was so adorable... I remember that, when the rehearsal was ending, I thought that I passed all the time just looking at her. That wasn't normal but... I couldn't stop. It was like I just needed to look her for stay alive. The sensation is weird... It's like... I can't even describe it, but I feel it every time I see her, and now, just for thinking of her."

Kevin didn't know what to say. It was a very big crush, but even so Avi was bad and that killed him. "What would happen if Avi and Kirstie dated?" He thought, and then he remembered Scott. Mitch and him saw him with Kirstie, it's obvious that Scott has a crush on Kirstie too. Kevin wasn't sure if he should tell it to Avi, he maybe already knows, Avi saw them first than Mitch and him.

"What about the party? Will you be ok?" Kevin felt so frustrating because he was bad with this things, he didn't know how to make him feel better.

"I have to... It's a very special day and I don't want Kirstie to get worried for me. Something is happening with her and I don't want her to feel worst."

"That's true, she wasn't as happy as usual this morning. Oh god, everything is getting complicated now. It's like no one knows what's happening with the others." Kevin said.

"I don't want to see her sad."

"Neither of us wants that... She'll tell us when she's ready, I guess."

"Yes, probably... I just hope it won't be anything bad." Avi said looking the dark sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Heart of friendship?

Avi and Kevin went to the bus door and there were Scott and Mitch.

"Oh good, I wanted to talk to all of you now that Kirstie can't hear us. I was thinking that the morning of her birthday we could do something more simple just the five of us and then, in the afternoon or after the show, we can make it bigger with all the staff guys." Mitch said.

"Yes, just if it is simple but as special as we planned before." Avi added.

"Of course! It's a good idea, Mitchie." Scott said, "Where are we going now?"

"To Atlanta, I think so." Avi answered.

"Great because I already have some ideas..." Mitch was saying, very excited.

"What's Kirstie doing?" Kevin interrupted him.

"She was talking with someone by phone, but now is very quiet" Mitch said.

They where inside and found Kirstie asleep on the back of the bus with her phone in her hand. Mitch took off her boots and Kevin carried her to her top bunker, it wasn't easy but he made it. Scott took her phone and put it to charge.

"It was her mom..." He whispered.

"Now you check her phone?" Mitch reproached him.

"No, it's not that," Scott said and then blocked Kirstie's phone, "I just say that maybe it's something about her mom what's worrying her... It's a possibility, isn't it?"

"Maybe, but that's not enough." Avi said.

"Hey, she'll tell us when she's ready, I'm sure about it." Kevin said.

That didn't seem to relax Avi and Scott, but even so after that they all went to sleep. Each one of them had problems for falling asleep. Each one of them had their own preoccupations. And meanwhile they were trying to sleep; Kirstie was having a nightmare again.

This time she was falling through a hole. She tried to grab onto something but she couldn't. Then she appeared in a wood and felt like someone was seeing her. There were a lot of people who were coming to her. She ran to the opposite direction and saw a little cabin. She ran but felt like she wasn't moving at all. Even so the people were reaching her. She screamed but couldn't move, she was very scared.

May 10th.

Kirstie woke up very altered. Kept looking the roof 'till she calmed down a little bit and then went for something to eat. She stopped when she realized that she fell asleep on the couch... How did she end sleeping on her bunker? She noticed that she was wearing the same clothes she used in the show yesterday, and probably she still had her makeup on. Any of the guys took her to her bunker somehow, that seemed very nice of them.

Kirstie went to change clothes and take her makeup off. She looked herself in the mirror and her eyes bags occupied her full attention. For how long could she look normal? All these nightmares were killing her. Maybe with something on the stomach she'd feel better. She went for some breakfast and found Mitch already eating.

"Hi honey, are you ok?" Mitch asked.

"Sure, why?"

"You look like you hadn't slept in a week."

"I'm fine, I'm just hungry... Where did you get that?" Kirstie asked pointing to his sandwich.

"There's a Subway close of here. I brought a sandwich for each one of you. Here, take one."

"Thank you, Mitchie. What time is it?"

"Like six or seven of the morning; we arrived to Atlanta not long ago."

It wasn't that early as Kirstie thought. She should cover her eyes bags with some makeup after breakfast. Mitch was debating with himself if he should say Kirstie to tell him the truth. She thought that they were hiding something important to her, so that maybe wasn't a good idea. Mitch was very worried for his best friend; she wasn't as enthusiastic as usual this morning. Usually she is happier on mornings and makes everyone happy.

Kirstie said she was to makeup and Mitch looked her go to the bathroom. Mitch sat there for a while and thought about Kirstie, she was sad and doesn't even know what was happening with Avi and Scott. Because he was sure that Avi had a crush on Kirstie too. This was getting so complicated. A few minutes later, Avi woke up and found Mitch.

"Good morning, Mitch."

"Morning, Avi. What are our plans for today?" Mitch said while offering a sandwich to Avi.

"Thanks! Let's see... We have to rehearsal with the new songs and for tonight's show."

"The rehearsal is at four, isn't it? We have time for doing something fun!" Mitch said excitedly and made Avi laugh.

"Ok so did you already think about it?"

"Not really... We can go to skate."

"Skating? Really?"

"What? It's all about have fun!" Mitch said.

"It's definitely something funny... Ok let's tell the others. Well, when the wake up."

"Oh Kirstie is already up, she's in the bathroom." Mitch said and noticed how Avi's face changed, "You ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Avi said but Mitch didn't believe him.

"She doesn't know why you acted weird yesterday on stage, I'm sure about it."

"And should I guess that you do know?"

"Yes, I do."

"I suspected it." Avi said and then sighed; "I told Kevin that it wasn't a secret anymore."

"Just for Kirstie, she doesn't know."

"Are you very sure?"

"Really sure."

"Well... At least."

Mitch realized something as sad as his friends felt. Neither Avi nor Scott wanted Kirstie to know their feelings, because they were sure that would ruin everything. Mitch thought that one of them would get hurt, it was inevitable. Even if the two of them tell Kirstie, she'd has to choose between one of them... And that would kill the other one. Maybe she doesn't like Avi or Scott, but that would make the situation more awkward. And with that Kirstie'd be heartbroken too, for the simple fact of has broken her friends hearts. She always wants everyone to be happy, that make her happy too. This situation would kill her too. Will that be enough for the group not to be the same again? If the group wouldn't be the same again, that would kill everyone. Including Mitch and Kevin for seeing their best friends being unhappy. And even with all of this, Mitch had to plan Kirstie's birthday party.

"I already know what we could do for the surprise party." Mitch told him.

"Yes? What?" Avi wanted to know.

"I'll tell you all later, more in private. But we'll need a lot of roses."

"You are thinking big, right?" Avi said while laughing.

"Always." Mitch said.

A few minutes later, Scott and Kevin woke up and were to have some breakfast. The found Avi and Mitch, who told them about the skating plans. The both of them were excited with the idea.

Kirstie looked at mirror when finished and saw with a smile that her eyes bags were gone thanks the makeup. She felt awful for haven't told Mitch about her nightmare, but how can't she even explain it? He won't take it as a nightmare because there's no really something in it to be afraid of. It's the inexplicable fear that those people make her feel what most terrifies her. For some reason, in every of those dreams, she knows that she has to scape from them, but she doesn't know why. At first they were just two, but now there were more. They can't know about this, they surely will be so worried and Kirstie didn't want that. She was already dressed up, hair on point and with her eyes bags covered so she was to find with her best friends in the front of the bus. She didn't even notice how Avi and Scott looked at her. She came closer.

"Hey! Good morning." She said then Avi, Scott and Kevin hi back to her.

"Hey, Mitch had the idea to go to skate today, you in?" Scott asked her.

"I'm definitely in! It's a great idea." Kirstie said excited. A few hours skating with her friends could be what she needs to forget those bad dreams.

The five members of the band arrived to the skate rink and were to get the skates. There was a problem to find skates for Avi and Scott so they told the others to go to the rink while the two of them waited. Kevin almost fell down twice and had shaky legs. Kirstie and Mitch were having fun watching how Kevin tried to stay up on the skates. They tried some races, Kirstie fell down once; Mitch, three times and Kevin more than he could count; but they never stop laughing. Avi and Scott were looking at them and smiling.

"Oh my god, this is so funny!" Scott said laughing.

"I agree," Avi said, "I hope that they don't get bruises."

"It's part of the fun." Scott answered and then turned to Avi and got serious. He knew that the question he's gonna do will be important, "Avi... Do you like Kirstie?"

Avi was shocked for a second. Of course he liked her, he loved her actually and was almost sure that Scott liked her too. He needed to be totally sure. "Why do you ask?" He said.

"I've seen the way you look at her, and that was why you got distracted in last show, right?"

"Yeah... She was amazing, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her." Avi said looking to the floor.

"So... That's a yes?"

"It is... I'm in love with her."

"I understand you... I don't want this to be a problem for us, seriously."

"I know, Scott. Does that mean that you feel for her as I do?"

"Yes... It took so long for me to notice it and I feel like a fool for that. I mean... Watch her, she is awesome."

"Totally amazing." Avi agreed.

They were standing there in silence for a couple minutes 'till Avi finally asked: "What are we gonna do?"

"We have to choose... Heart of friendship?"

"Friendship is more important, not just for us, for her too. If we choose heart and both of us tell her our feelings, she'd has to choose and that would make her unhappy."

"I hadn't thought about it..." Scott said.

"If we choose friendship, all we be fine, except for our broken hearts... Can you live being sad just for her to be happy?" Avi said looking at him very serious.

"Of course," Scott answered without think too much about it, "she'd be unhappy if she knows that she made one of us unhappy... She has a huge heart."

"Yes, she has. I neither want this to become a problem between us, Scott. You're one of my best friends."

"You're one of my best friends too, Avi."

"So we're gonna pretend that nothing has changed, ok?"

"Ok."

Both of them saw their friends skating a little more 'till they finally got their skates. Avi and Scott joined the others and had wonderful hours there. Tricks, falls and laughs were the main characters of the beginning of the afternoon. I'm one opportunity; Kirstie fell down and was laughing so hard that she couldn't stand up. Avi gave to Scott a look when he went to help her, holding her hand more than necessary. Avi lost in his own thoughts after watching Kirstie helping a little girl to skate with what little she knew. He tried to concentrate in another thing. If he didn't, he'd be with that on mind 'till tonight's show, and that couldn't happen again. Occasionally, Kirstie grabbed Avi or Scott's arm for not falling down and that caused some wars of looks that, amazingly, she didn't even notice it. Kirstie was so happy in that moment; this was definitely what she needed. A few hours with her friends skating were enough to forget all that nightmares. For just that moment, she felt as herself again, when there were no strange people calling for her or inexplicable fears that make her feel terrible at mornings and the mayor of the day.

After having such a good time, they had to go to the rehearsal. When they arrived, started practicing some new songs and working on the new arrangements for another ones. After that, they had sound check on the stage. They were on that for a couple hours and now they have to get ready.

Kirstie didn't think that she'd feel so tired. She didn't sleep well last night and all the activity of today had drained her energy. She had to eat something, so she were to get some food when she passed by a hall and found the guys whispering. They were serious at first, but then started smiling. Why do they have secrets for her? This ended with all the good humor that she had hours before. She went to dress up and tried to have her mind clear.

"I love that idea, Mitch. She will adore it!" Avi said.

"I hope so... So everyone knows what you have to do?" Mitch said.

"Yeah, but we still have a few days more for her birthday." Kevin answered.

"Yes, but I wanted everything to be cleared." Mitch added.

"Don't worry, Mitchie. It'll be awesome," Scott said, "but right now we have to prepare for the show. Let's do this!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Falling in your arms

Kirstie was in her dressing room. She was already ready, but she was just sited in front of the mirror thinking about everything. Someone knocked the door.

"Hi, it's me. Can I come in?" Scott said.

"Hi, sure." She answered.

"Esther said that we have to be on the backstage in ten minutes."

"Fine, I'm coming." Kirstie said and started to brush her hair for third time. Scott looked at her, then took a chair and sited besides her.

"Kirstie, I know something is happening with you... Can you please tell me what is it?"

"It's nothing, I'm just tired." Kirstie said trying to avoid the question. She stood up to go to the backstage, but Scott stopped her.

"You are terrible at lying, you know it? Please tell me, you're with your head down and look so sad... It's not normal in you, I'm worried." Scott said looking her at her eyes and holding her arm. They were very close, she could feel his heart on his chest and saw his beautiful blue-sky eyes; she really loved those eyes. They looked each other for almost two minutes 'till Kirstie reacted.

"I'm fine, Scott. You don't have to be worried." She just wanted to leave; she didn't know what was happening her with Scott.

"Kirstie, please..." Scott just wanted to stop her, but made her stumbled. In his try for grabbed her so she doesn't fall down, he ended hugging her. He closed his face to hers; he really wanted to kiss her. Kirstie guessed what he was going to do and stopped him.

"Esther is gonna get mad with us. We gotta go." She didn't give him time to react; she just left him there.

Scott sat there and put his hands on his face. What did he just do? He was sure that he really screwed it. It should be very obvious for Kirstie now that Scott likes her. He really wanted to kiss her in that moment, but that just wasn't right. He knew what was on risk; he knew there weren't just his feeling what would be hurt. There were Avi's feelings too. And, if something goes wrong, there were Mitch and Kevin's feeling; because they'd be crashed if anything happens with the band for his fault, or for the simple fact that their best friends would be that sad. He finally went to the backstage, there was the rest of the group. They were talking about the choreography and the songs, when he got closer to them.

"Oh finally! Where have you..." Mitch was saying, but stopped when noticed Scott's face and knew something had happened.

"I just went for some water, are you all ready?" Scott said trying to fake a smile.

"We are!" Kevin said excited and went for his microphone. Avi followed him and behind him was Kirstie, who looked Scott for a moment. She seemed to tell him with her eyes "don't say anything" and that devastated Scott. She wanted to pretend that nothing had happened, that really killed him, she doesn't feel the same way as him or he just surprised her?

"Hey, are you ok?" Mitch asked when the other three couldn't hear him.

"Yes... No, not really." Scott said, unable to lie to Mitch.

"What happened?"

"I guess Kirstie knows..."

"What? How? Oh my god, what just happened? Tell me!" Mitch was now very freaked out.

"Keep calm, Mitchie. I'm not sure; I'm just torturing myself... I'll tell you later."

"Ok, but I'm not gonna forget it. Are you up for the show?"

"I have to be. I'll be fine; this show has to be awesome. I can't do what I did on the last one."

"You won't, just have to be focused. We will be there for you, specially I." Mitch said.

"I know. Thanks, Mitchie."

The show started and was going as amazing as usual. Everyone was doing it excellent; no stumblings, not forget the lyrics, no one got distracted this time. Avi was focused on the songs and the crowd, occasionally looked at Kirstie too much but then tried not to think too much in how awesome she was singing. Scott wasn't distracted by Kirstie on the stage this time, he was distracted for what happened before with her in her dressing room. Sometimes he felt really bad and looked at Mitch, who gave him a look back like saying "don't worry, I'm here with you".

They were singing La la latch, when Scott randomly forgot the lyrics of his part, he got nervous and ended pushing Kirstie by accident. For really bad luck, her heel got stuck in a crack on the stage. Kirstie tried to keep the balance, but was useless. Avi saw the scene and reacted just in time, he caught her and she ended in his arms. In all of this, Kirstie had released the microphone and sounded very loudly when it hit the floor. Everyone stopped singing and looked to Avi and Kirstie. That scene didn't see very right, they looked like they were hugging in a very romantic way. The crowd started applauding and screaming, they loved it.

Avi was in shock; he couldn't believe what he just had done. He couldn't help it but was happy for having Kirstie in his arms. He lost in her eyes and grabbed her stronger. He knew that this was wrong, everyone was looking at them and they have to go on with the show, but he was enjoying so much could see Kirstie so close this way. He thought about how beautiful she was and, for a moment, everything else disappeared. He loved her so much and didn't want this moment to finish.

Kirstie knew that she should get apart. She should grab her microphone and continue with the show. She shouldn't be looking at Avi the way she was doing. Neither of that mattered in that moment. This was the second time this happened to her. Avi's eyes were beautiful too. She couldn't stop seeing them. Avi just saved her of hitting her head to the ground and now he was looking at her like it had been reversed. She could felt all what his eyes were transmitting to her. All the admiration and... Was it love? No, that was impossible, right? Well, she thought that there were the same feelings in Scott's eyes too before in her dressing room, but she decided to ignore it because that couldn't be true. Maybe there was just her past feelings for Scott trying to come back after all these years. Was she imagining things? Was there a possibility that Avi and Scott like her at the same time?

Avi and Kirstie separated after what seemed an hour, but it could have been just seconds. Kirstie was very nervous, grabbed her microphone and looked at the others. Scott was looking her without any discretion. Avi was also looking at her but then started seeing the floor without knowing very well what to do now. Mitch and Kevin were just staring them very worried. At the end, was Kevin who saved the night.

"Ok, now we need every one of you to sing with us!" He yelled through the microphone and the crowd started screaming and they continued the show. They sang pretending that nothing happened, but knowing that they'll have to talk about it and would be so awkward.

The show ended and went to the backstage. Esther wasn't happy.

"Neither of you is gotta go without telling me what the hell is happening." She didn't let them pass to their dressing rooms.

"I'm so tired, Esther. Can we talk about this later?" Kirstie said, she was tired indeed but she didn't want to afford all of this.

"No, and someone has to check your ankle, did you twist it?" Esther said.

"What? No, absolutely not; I'm fine." Kirstie said. She hadn't thought about it, she could have twisted her ankle and ruined the rest of the shows and get everyone worried about her.

"Are you sure? Doesn't it hurt when you walk?" Avi asked her very worried; he hadn't thought about it either. Kirstie looked him and couldn't help it but she was fascinated with his eyes... Well, not just his eyes, it was the way he looked at her what she liked the most. How didn't she notice it before? Avi liked her, it was too obvious now. But... What about Scott?

"She said she's fine." Scott told to Avi getting a little jealous for the entire situation. Avi gave him a look.

"It doesn't hurt, but thanks anyway Avi." Kirstie said.

Mitch saved Kirstie's night: he told Esther that he'll explain everything to her but had to let Kirstie go 'cause she really seemed to be tired. She accepted.

Mitch knew that she wasn't just tired and was really worried for her. Also knew that the rest of the band's members were it too. She left to her dressing room a little altered and Mitch thought that he should go to talk to her later.

"Ok, I'm all ears." Esther said.

The guys explained to her the entire situation. How everyone felt and since when this is happening. They also told her that they knew something was happening with Kirstie that she doesn't want to tell them and that immediately caught Esther's attention.

"Oh my God... Do you think that anything bad happened to her?" She asked them.

"We don't know, but it's probable." Scott said with his head down.

"So my brother and Scotty are in love with Kirstie and don't know what to do about it... Does she even know?"

"By this time, yes." Avi said.

"Yeah... She definitely knows." Scott said. Anything in his tone made Avi suspected something.

"Why do you say it like that? What happened?" Avi asked him.

"Nothing, I went to see her before the show started to wish her good luck and..."

"And what?" Avi said very angry right now.

"I - I... I almost kissed her, but it didn't happen! I wasn't thinking..." Scott tried to explain.

"What happened with 'friendship before heart'? You said that to get me out of the way isn't it?" Avi almost yelled to him.

"No, no, Avi please don't think that. You friendship means a lot to me, trust me... And you were who hugged her like you two had something tonight!" Scott was standing in front of him.

"After you pushed her!" By this time, the two of them were screaming.

"It was an accident! But you couldn't keep your eyes away from her anyway!"

"And could you? You are not that innocent, don't you think that I can't see how you looked at her!"

"Stop it! This is what we are trying to avoid! If you fight, you affect the entire group, including Kirstie who was too altered for all of this to stay here. When has she let a problem without a solution?" Mitch said.

"Mitch's right, guys. You have to think in Pentatonix, if you fight..." Kevin couldn't even finish the sentence, but it was enough. Pentatonix meant the world for each one of them.

Esther couldn't help it but thought that Mitch and Kevin were being selfish. They didn't want this to become in a big problem and end with the band, she didn't want that either, but Avi and Scott should've an opportunity to show her their feelings, right? They're all best friends, and that's why this is so difficult, they don't know what to do for not hurt anyone. But Mitch was right in something, Kirstie was trying to hide that she was altered.

"Mitch, go and check if Kirstie is actually fine," Esther told him, "I need to talk to the guys anyway."

"Yeah I was going to do it anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes." He said and went to her dressing room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - A mysterious girl

Kirstie didn't know what was happening to her. She changed her clothes and was standing in front of the mirror without knowing very well why. How did she end like this? Lying to her friends, her friends lying to her... And with a mix of emotions. Scott and Avi were in love with her, what could she do? She felt something for Scott once, but she put those feelings away a long time ago. Even so, she believed have felt the same feelings again a few hours ago in that same dressing room with Scott, and now that she knows that he likes her, she feel it more real. And then is Avi, she always had considered Avi as a very handsome guy and an awesome person, but that was nothing compared with what she felt on stage being in his arms. She really felt a connection with him when they were looking to each other's eyes. Then someone knocked the door.

"Hey, sweetie. Can we talk?" Mitch asked.

"Sure, come in." Kirstie said.

Mitch instantly noticed that Kirstie wasn't fine. "Are you really ok?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Kirstie said, "no, not really." She was tired of the lies.

"Hey is ok, we can solve this, don't worry about it." Mitch said.

"Solve... What?"

Mitch just looked at her knowing that he had made a mistake, it wasn't his plan to tell her the fight between Avi and Scott, but should he lie to her? He really didn't want that. Mitch ended telling everything to her, even confirmed that Kirstie was right about what Avi and Scott felt for her.

"Oh god... This is all my fault." Kirstie said, totally devastated.

"It's not, we just have to... Oh darling, please don't cry, it's not your fault, trust me." Mitch said while hugging her. Kirstie touched her face, she didn't notice that she was crying, but her cheeks were wet. She thought about her nightmares, her feelings and how she hurt her friends; hugged Mitch stronger and started crying louder. She just let all go while she was crying, trying to unburden.

"Kirstie please stop, you're practically my sister and I hate to see you cry. Please tell me what's happening with you, we are all worried." Mitch was almost freaked out, he was desperate to find a way to help his best friend. Kirstin continued crying a little more and then stopped and sat there hugging Mitch. He let her cry all she needed and waited for her to say something.

"I wanna go to the bus, I'm tired." She finally said.

Mitch understood that it had to be something really bad indeed if she didn't want to talk about it. "I'll go with you... One more thing, we all love you, and neither of us wants to see you sad. Nothing of this is your fault, I say it seriously." Mitch told her.

"Thanks, Mitchie. I needed that." She said.

They went by the back door to the tour bus. Kirstie put her phone to charge, said good night to Mitch and went to her bunker. Mitch turned off the light and went back to the backstage, where everyone were waiting for him.

"Is she ok?" Scott asked and everyone looked at Mitch waiting for the answer.

"No, she thinks it's all her fault; she's very sad" Mitch said, "I told her that it's not but it was useless."

"Did she tell you anything about her problem?" Avi asked, sadly.

"I tried, but she didn't... What can be so bad that she doesn't wanna tell us?" Mitch said, looking to the floor.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Esther tried.

"No, she doesn't wanna talk about it... I accompanied her to the bus, she's already sleeping." Mitch answered.

"I didn't want her to go to sleep before we talk to her." Scott said.

"Ok you shouldn't ask her anymore about that. If she wants to tell us someday, she will. Mitch said that she's feeling sad, so we have to make her smile, ok? No more dramas for a while, remember that in a few day will be her birthday. She shouldn't be sad in her birthday." Esther said.

"I agree, but we must talk to her about everything, right? We just can't ignore what happened today." Scott said.

"We should, but trying not to make her feel worst." Avi agreed.

"Yes, but that can wait. We all have to sleep now." Esther said.

The guys went to the tour bus. They all went to their bunkers. Scott was the one who took longer to fall asleep. He grabbed his phone and looked at all his pictures with Kirstin. They have been friends for such a long time; he didn't want anything to happen with their friendship. He didn't want to ruin it but he was in love with her, what could he do? He turned off the light of his bunker and fell asleep.

May 11th.

Kirstie didn't sleep well that night. This time, the nightmare was worst. She was in the wood. She knew she was lost, but didn't know what to do. She saw a men looking at her and freaked out. She didn't know how but she knew that they were going to hurt her. She ran but it was useless. They caught her and started hitting her. She tried to scream but she didn't have voice. She decided to react, took a stone and hit them back. They had several injuries. They were on the floor, bleeding and didn't move. Kirstie understood that she had killed them and that was what most scared her. She pulled down her hair and, somehow, started screaming.

Kirstin woke up with her shirt sweaty. She took long to breathe normally and then went to the bathroom. Put the hands on the sink and looker herself in the mirror. She looked tired, like she had been running for hours. She needed some fresh air; so she changed her clothes, wrote a note for the guys and went out.

She didn't know very well where to go. Just wanted to clear her mind. She was exhausted, didn't know very well how many nights have been past with nightmares but she started worrying about it. Was it normal? If she keeps like this, won't be able to give the 100% in the tour and also it could affect her health. She wanted to sleep but at the same time she was scared to have another nightmare like the last one.

She went to a walk through the park and then she ended in a Starbuks. She ordered a cappuccino; sat in the first table she saw and checked social media. Scott had already posted the photo of last night show. She scrolled down to get her mind out off thoughts about Scott. She gave up with Twitter and went to Instagram. Avi posted a photo of last night crowd. "Great, this is so freaking awesome." she thought. She just didn't wanna think about them right now. She was so confused.

She was leaving when started feeling bad. She didn't eat anything after the show and that morning had only drunk a coffee. She didn't have more money with her, so went on her way to the tour bus. Maybe there were some sandwiches or something.

Meanwhile in the bus...

Mitch woke up first and also was the first one to see Kirstie's note.

"I went to a walk. Don't worry, Kirstie"

That didn't avoid Mitch to get worried. She just can't say she's going to a walk and don't say where, but she was smart, nothing will happen to her. Mitch searched for something to eat and then someone knocked the bus door. Mitch opened it believing it was Kirstie, but it was a redhead girl.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie. I heard that Avriel was here and I wanted to see him." she said.

"Humm... Ok how did you know him?" Mitch asked.

"I'm an old friend of him. We were in high school together," Lizzie answered, "I discovered too late about all his success... Well, your success. I heard you all were here and I wanted to talk to him, remember old times and congrats him... A little late but..."

That sounded weird to Mitch, but he didn't want to attack her with questions in that moment. He'll find the truth later, he always does.

"He's still sleeping, but you can come later if you want to." Mitch told her.

"Oh well ok... So see you later, and thanks." She said and then turned back and walked away.

Mitch was eating when Scott, Avi and Kevin joined him. Mitch told them that Kirstie was out. They didn't like that either but didn't say anything. They were doing social media stuff and eating when Mitch said they should do something fun, it was their free day. They all agreed and were discussing about where to go when Kirstie appeared.

"Sweetie! Where were you?" Mitch told her.

"I was to a walk in the park and then I had a coffee in Starbuks... I'm starving." She said and sat to get some breakfast.

"Are you ok? You don't look good..." Avi said.

"I'm really hungry, that's all. I didn't eat anything last night." Kirstie said.

"Oh by the way, Avi there was a girl here before looking for you. Her name was Lizzie and wanted to talk to you." Mitch said but shut up when Avi paled.

"Who is she?" Kirstie asked.

"We were in high school together... Many years have past since the last time I saw her." Avi said but looked lost in his own thoughts.

"Well I told her to come back later because you were sleeping. Just for you to know..." Mitch said.

Scott looked at Kirstie. He was concerned for the way she was looking at Avi, like she wanted to enter in his mind so desperate. Kirstin thought that was weird that a girl that Avi doesn't see since high school just come here and say she wants to talk to him. Who is that girl? What does she want to talk with Avi? Why Avi looks like he had heard bad news? Is that girl bad? Is she pretty?... "Wait, pretty? Who cares if she is pretty?... Does Avi care? Why am I questioning this?" She thought. She looked up and saw Scott looking at her. He looked like he wanted to break something.

"Are you ok, Scotty?" Kirstie asked.

"Sure, wonderful..." Scott said.

Mitch could feel the tension in the air. He was sure that this girl, this Lizzie, would give them problems... But maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe he was worried for his friends and the way Avi reacted. But that didn't matter in that moment; he had so many plans for Kirstin's birthday party and had to discuss them with the guys. They still had much to do for the party to be awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

A redhead against a mezzo soprano

"Avi, can I talk to you?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, man." said Avi.

Kevin took Avi to the back part of the bus so they can talk in private.

"Hey, who is this girl? You look like you had seen a ghost." Kevin said to his best friend.

"Well... She was my girlfriend in high school. She broke up with me a week before the senior prom so I had to go with some friends." Avi told him.

"What? That's horrible, dude! And now she wants to talk to you? Who the hell does she think she is?"

"She left me because of me, it was my fault. I just didn't like her as much as I thought. She noticed that and broke up with me." Avi said.

"Why were you dating her if you didn't like her?" Kevin asked.

"I liked her, but not in that way. I thought I did but was a mistake. It's just that I've seen my sister fell in love with her true love and I didn't feel Lizzie was for me what Darien is for Esther. I'm romantic in that way, maybe a little old fashion. I do believe in that fairytale of true love. My plan was break up with her after the prom, but she did it first. That's why I'm not mad with her."

"What do you think she wants to talk to you about?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since the graduation day," Avi said lost again in his thoughts, "I'm wondering how she found me."

"Maybe she heard about our tour... Oh you mean the tour bus. Yeah, that's a good question. Hey, talking about good questions; does that mean that Kirstin is your true love?" Kevin said teasing him and making Avi laugh.

"Don't say it that way! But yeah, man. I'm sure that she is actually my true love. I can feel it in my bones and my heart."

"It's not a good idea to have your ex and your true love in the same room." Kevin said.

"Damn... I hadn't thought about that." Avi said looking to the floor.

"We should do a periscope today. We're almost a month close to the end of the tour." Mitch said.

"That sounds good, Mitchie. And then?" Kirstie said, "come on! You are not going to tell me that you didn't plan something to do today, right?"

"Well actually we were discussing that. Any ideas?" Mitch said, "Scott, are you ok? You really look like you're a galaxy away from here."

"I'm here, I was thinking." Scott said. Avi and Kevin joined them and started making plans.

The group decided that they just wanted to do something simple. They had to do some arrangements for the new songs and that was the perfect day to do it. They could rest of all the work with a picnic in the park where Kirstie went an hour ago.

They spent the half of the day with the new song's arrangements and recording a few ones. Kirstie was tired but happy at the same time. Now they usually didn't have so much time free. They were always in tour, working in a new album or doing arrangements for some covers. That was really exhausting, but Kirstie was very happy to be able to work in music industry with her best friends. She loved music and singing. To be able to do that for living was her biggest dream and she was living it so she couldn't not be happy while working.

After the recording session, they went to the tour bus to get ready for the periscope they had announced thirty minutes ago. They reunited in the back of the bus and started.

"Hello, everyone! Can you hear us? Yes? Awesome! Well we're practically in the last phase of the tour and that's sad but excited at the same time," Scott said and everyone nodded, "we have had a great time with all of you in every single show and meet and greet. It's always great to could talk to you, you're all amazing!"

"Absolutely the best fans ever!" Mitch said, "and now we are gonna answer your questions so let's see... Kirstie, there's a girl here who says she loves your voice."

"Aww that's nice, thank you!" Kirstie said smiling to the screen. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Avi, are you going to bring your guitar for any show of the rest of the tour?" Mitch read.

"That might be a good idea but I don't think that would happen. Maybe for another future tour." Avi said.

"I need Kevin to teach me to beatbox." Mitch kept reading.

"Oh it's easy, just have to remember the 'boots and cats' trick." Kevin said and started showing his trick to beatbox. Then the rest four members of the band tried it. Kirstie didn't do it very well and the guys teased her for that. They started laughing and really were enjoying that moment.

"Oh god, can any of you hold the phone for a while? I can't feel my arm." Mitch asked to the group.

"I can do it." Kirstie said.

"Yeah, sure." Scott said laughing and then he grabbed the phone, "we'd have to bend for the fans to could see us."

"Aww Kirstie is short." Mitch said laughing and putting an arm on her head. Then Scott, Avi and Kevin laughed too.

"No, you're all tall!" Kirstie said laughing too.

"Ok let's go back to the questions... Scott, why did you pull Kirstie in last show?" Mitch read and then realized that he shouldn't have said that. Their smiles disappeared.

"It wasn't on porpoise..." Scott was saying, but then stopped when he read the next questions.

"Did he pull her? Why?"

"He threw her to Avi's arms!"

"What? Avi and Kirstie are dating?"

"No, it was like he wanted to grabbed her but made her tripped and Avi hold her."

"I don't understand, it was an accident or not?"

"I watched a video where Kirstie fell in Avi's arms and they looked very happy for that accident!"

"It's pretty obvious that Avi is in love with her."

"It's Scott who loves her."

"Please tell us who is dating with who!"

"Oh my god, drama in Pentatonix."

"Ok so that's all the time we have for today! Thank you for chatting with us and we hope to see y'all in the rest of the tour! Bye! We love you!" Mitch said and ended the periscope.

Kirstie was looking the floor, unable to say a word. She didn't feel awkward or something like that, she felt bad because she realized that this could be a problem for them. Meanwhile Scott and Avi were looking each other sadly without knowing what to say. Mitch, as always, knew what to say to make the tensions disappear.

"Hey, I don't wanna see those faces. We have a picnic today, remember? Y'all don't have the right to be unhappy! Come on! We gotta go there!" He said enthusiastically and made everyone smile.

Mitch was right, the picnic was a great idea. They put a bed sheet on the grass and started eating what Avi cooked hours before. All of them sat and started talking and laughing about a lot of things. They were enjoying their day off. They were in a relatively private session of the park, where almost no one went there, so they decided to sing a couple of songs from Scott's iPod (mostly of Beyoncé) to have some fun. After that, they all were sharing songs and their favorite topic came out. The talks about music were always enjoyed. A few hours passed when an intruder came close to them. Mitch recognized her, she was the redhead girl who knocked the bus door that same morning: Lizzie.

"Hello, Avriel. Can we talk? I hope not to be interrupting something." She said.

"You are, indeed." Kevin told her.

"Stop it, Kevin," Avi said, "of course, Lizzie. I didn't expect to see you today." He got up a walk away to could talk more in private.

"What do you think she wants to talk to him about?" Mitch asked Kevin.

"I don't know, neither knows Avi." Kevin said.

Lizzie took Avi to a session of the park where no one could hear them. She stopped and turn back to face him.

"There have passed too many years since the last time I saw you, Avriel." She told him very seriously.

"Well yes, actually I'm very surprised that you are here..." Avi was saying, but she interrupted him.

"Why didn't you call me?" She said.

"Ahh... You broke up with me." Avi said, very confused about the way that the conversation turned.

"So? I still wanted to be your friend."

"You didn't seemed like that's was what you wanted. You were very angry."

"And now that you're with your band you forget about me?"

"We lost contact too many years ago... But I wanna be your friend too, Lizzie. If that's still ok." Avi said and smiled gently.

"I don't know... Are you dating someone right now?" She said and touched Avi's arm, caressing it.

"Oh Lizzie, this is not a good idea," Avi said and took a step back, "I liked to see you again, but now you have to go."

"Why? You're dating someone, right? Who is she? Do I know her? I've waited you for a long time..." She stopped talking and look behind Avi, "oh I get it, so the video was true."

Before Avi could react, Lizzie walked back to the picnic and took Kirstie by the hair to get her up. She scratched Kirstie's face and arms with her nails while screaming "Avi is mine, you bitch!". Avi couldn't believe what she was doing. He went to stop her at the same time Scott, Mitch and Kevin try it too. Suddenly it became a jumble of pulls and screams. Lizzie had Kirstie grabbed with a hand and with the other one slapped her and made her trip. Avi and Kevin took advantage of that she wasn't holding Kirstie anymore to grabbed both of Lizzie's arms and made her take a few steps back, but she was still resisting. Mitch and Scott were checking on Kirstie, she looked like a huge bruise.

"Now you trip, but don't have anyone to catch you. What about that, bitch!?" Lizzie yelled to Kirstie, "Avi is mine! If you even talk to him again, you're gonna see what those scratches look like in your throat!"

"Get out of here, you stupid girl! You're lucky that I can't hit a woman." Scott yelled to Lizzie.

"Avi! Are you gonna let him to yell at me like that?" Lizzie said, looking at him.

"I'm doing a huge effort to not yell at you too. Get out of here now or I call the cops right now!" Avi told her.

"Don't give her the chance! And don't you ever dare to touch our friend again!" Kevin said.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll call the police," Mitch told to Kirstie, "we'll ask for a restraining order." Mitch took his phone and called 911.

"Avi! They want to take us apart! Don't listen to those jerks..." Lizzie was saying.

"Don't you ever insult my friends again, ever! There's no an 'us'! If you come close, hurt or even look bad Kirstie again, I'm gonna make sure that you can feel what you did to her, but worse." Avi was now red, Kirstie never had seen him so angry before.

She was glad that her friends defend her and even more when the police arrived. The cops were going to the band's ruined picnic when Lizzie randomly hit Kevin on the stomach with her elbow. That caught Avi distracted and he couldn't grab her anymore. She turned back and ran away. The guys were going to follow her, but the cops stopped them. A group ran to catch her and another one started making routine questions to the band.

The a capella group told them everything while one officer put some ice on Kirstin's face and arms. Kirstie thought about what happened. She couldn't believe that a crazy girl just came and attacked her. She was so in shock that couldn't even defend herself. Fortunately, she had the best friends in the whole world, who reacted when she couldn't do anything. But now she was injured and the wounds hurt. Everything what happened just shocked her again and she started crying. In seconds, she felt her best friends arms hugging her. They all were trying to comfort her, but she wasn't listening; she had too many things in her mind. That night, she was sure that she was having nightmares... Again.


End file.
